Blue Eyes
by Badiyannu
Summary: A/U: In Mirai Trunks timeline, Bra is born and left alone when her family is destroyed. Determined to find out about her family, she travels to the past. It's a play on how Trunks came from the future. It's funny and sweet, I think. Please r/r!!!*
1. Prologue

I'm back! *pant* Sorry I'm taking so long updating.Well, here's a new story to rot your brains. It's a little play on how Trunks comes from the future, instead this time Bra comes! But she has no idea who her family is. Hey, I'm not a big fan of Bra, but I thought it'd be cool. Read it! I think it's a little humorous and sweet at the same time! R/R! Thankee* -Lau-chan  
  
Ch.1  
"Name?"  
"Bra Briefs."  
"Age?"  
"15."  
"DOB?"  
"July 10th."  
"Family?"  
  
The young girl shuddered at the question asked by the clerk. "Umm, they all passed away a long time ago..."  
  
"Sorry, Miss."  
"It's alright..."  
"Machine number?"  
"5B94R2D2."  
"Year you wish to travel to?"  
"Uhh,...2000?"  
"That's about all I need. For the time machine that will be 8,000 yen."  
  
Determined and grief stricken, the blue haired girl handed the man her credit card. He swiped it through a register and handed it back to her. She picked up her bags and walked over to her choice time travel machine, sweating with anxiety. As her bags were thrown in the luggage compartment, Bra ran her hand over the yellow Capsule Corp. contraption. Her mother had invented this machine. Her mother was the one who had made it all work. Her mother had continued the successful Capsule Corporation business. Her mother was dead. She could not even remember her mother's face. Or her father's. Or even the one she had fought with, but loved him anyway; her brother.  
  
"Are you ready, Miss?" the engineer asked, interrupting her thoughts. He opened the door for her. She stepped in and took a seat in the comfortable chair, buckling her seat belt. The man shut the was about to shut the door when...  
  
"Bra!"  
  
The girl poked her head out the ship and saw a young man running towards her. His hair tossled and his eyes set on her. She unbuckled her belt and leaned forward in the chair.  
  
"Uub, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to get you."  
"Why? I've already made up my mind."  
"But you can't leave me here."  
"Why not?"  
He lowered his head, shamefully. "I'll be here all alone..."  
Bra's face softened and she climbed out of the ship, facing the tanned boy.  
"Look, Ubb. I'm coming back. I just want to know where I belong."  
"You belong here."  
"No I don't. All my family is gone. There is nothing to stay for."  
"You can stay for me."  
"Ubb, I don't know what my family looks like, I don't know what their names are, I've seen them die a gruesome death! I wanna know, Ok?"  
"All right. But you have to promise to come back."  
"Don't worry. I promise."  
  
The teens linked pinkies in a bond they had kept for 11 years. Instead of letting go, Ubb pulled Bra towards him in a tight embrace. She returned the show of affection and put her arms around his muscular body.  
"I'll miss you,"she whispered into his shoulder.  
"And me you. Now don't get hurt. It takes to long to break in a new best friend,"he said softly into her ear.  
  
The best friends let go of each other and Bra climbed back into the ship, a single tear running down her face. As the engine started, Bra waved to Ubb. He waved back. The ship took into the air and she disappeared out of sight.  
  
Ubb wiped the tears building in his eyes and put his hand that was waving down as he whispered almost inaudibly, "I love you..."  
________________________________________________________  
  
a/n: I AM SO SORRY THAT WAS SO SHORT!!! I am now working on the next chapter so don't fret. I know that Uub/Bra thing is weird, but I had to put him in there. PLEAZE, REVEIW!!!^______^  
  
*s u g a r r u s h*  
::Lau-chan:: 


	2. An Earthquake?

How! Ch.2 sux but you're lucky I'm letting ya read it! Love me!^_^*  
  
  
"Food's ready!" Bulma's voice rang through the house.  
  
In a second, Trunks was downstairs, ready to chow down on a mouthwatering Italian dinner; complete with spaghetti and meatballs, garlic breadsticks, chef salad, pizza slices, lasagna, and sparkling glasses of ginger ale.(makes ya hungry, doesn't it?)   
  
Trunks banged his forks on the table. "Food, food!!!" he cried out.   
  
"Hold your horses!"Bulma snapped.   
  
Trunks stopped and grinned while Bulma tapped her foot on the floor. "Now what am I forgetting?..."   
  
She thought for a minute then reality came back to her. She snapped her fingers, gesturing to Trunks, "Hey-hey-hey you!" Trunks smiled innocently, "Hay is for   
horses, Mom." "Trunks,"she exaggerated, "please go get your father."   
  
"Ok. Where is he?"  
  
"Trunks! You know where he is!"   
  
The 11 year jumped off of his seat and dashed to the gravity room.  
*~*~*  
Vegeta had almost reached the climax of his meditation state. He had waited and an hour for this time. Just about to let all his energy go...... "DAD!!!"  
Vegeta was shocked out of his meditation pose and growled loudly, "What do you want, brat?!" "Umm...Mom said to come eat dinner." The little voice was heard from the other side of the thick door. "Well 'Mom' can kiss my ass!"   
  
There was a silence for a little while. Then Trunks spoke up, "OHHMM!! You said 'ass'!" "Shut up, brat! Your mother would throw a fit if she heard you say that!" "Ok, Dad."  
  
Vegeta again growled irritably and stomped over to the door, turning off the gravity on his way. He swung the door open to find the little purple haired boy leaned up against the wall. He looked so much like his father, with his arms crossed, the pose against the wall, and a scowl on his face. Vegeta noticed this and softened up on the boy. He realized that this was his son, his only child, the descendant of the Prince of Sayajins, his own flesh and blood, Bulma's flesh and blood...  
  
"Ok, let's go eat, brat," he said ruffling the purple strands of hair. Trunks grinned and held onto his father's arm while they walked into the kitchen.  
Bulma turned from her place at the stove to find her favorite Sayajins come into the room. She smiled slightly at the father-son sight and said, "Well, this is a surprise." She set down two more plates. Vegeta pushed Trunks gently away from him and sat in a chair. "Don't get used to it,"he scowled. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove. Trunks was counting the plates as Vegeta watched him. "Hey, Mom, there are five plates. There's only three of us. You messed up." "No, I didn't. Chi-chi and Goku are coming for dinner--" "Woman! How dare you invite that imbecile and his crazy wench to dinner?!" Vegeta roared, outraged. Bulma, however was not affected, and put her hands on her hips, "I'll invite whoever I damn well please to my house!"   
  
Vegeta jumped out of his seat and faced Bulma. "Your house???"  
Bulma turned around and stomped right up to him, until she was an inch from his face, "Yes, I bought it, I clean it, I own it." "I'd think twice, woman!" "I don't think twice, I'm always right the first time! Now get outta my face, monkey boy." "Yeah, I wouldn't wanna be stuck in front of that ugly face all night." He casually sat down back in his seat, his eyes still on his wife. Bulma just stood there with her mouth open, then balled her hands in fists, closed her eyes, and growled emphasizing it. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, and looked up at his wife again. He loved it when she got mad. She was so beautiful when she was like this; her cheeks flushed, eyes burning. That was part of the reason he liked to annoy her.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
The doorbell rang through the house and Vegeta growled. Bulma pranced over to the door and and opened it with a smile.  
"Goku! Chi-chi! How are ya'll?"  
"Oh just fine, Bulma. Thanks for inviting us over. I made some casserole."  
"Hi, Bulma! I'm hungry!"  
Bulma chuckled lightly. "Of course, Goku. Come in."  
They walked to the kitchen (or in Goku's case, ran^_^) and took a seat at the table. Vegeta was sitting at the far end of it next to Bulma's empty seat.   
"Hey Vegeta!"  
"What do you want, Kakarot?"  
"Nothin'. Just wanted to say hi."  
"Well, you can say hi to my fist."  
"Hi, Vegeta's fist!"  
"Oh Kami..."  
Vegeta sighed at the ignorance of Goku and watched as Bulma bent over at the stove. She stood up and served the food with Chi-chi's help. As soon as everyone was at the table, Goku started to eat.  
"Armgh! Mmm! This is really good, Bulma!"  
"Well, at least someone thinks so."  
*~*~*  
Dinner was over and everyone was sitting in the den, chatting and having desert. Trunks and Goten were sitting on the floor, conversing with Goten's parents about something or another. Vegeta relaxed lazily on an armchair.  
  
"Iiiii keeep on fallin' in and out, of love witha' you..."Bulma sang along with the radio as she washed the dishes in the dim light of a overhead lamp. She was thinking about Trunks. Oh, how she loved that little boy so! He was sweet when he wanted to be, and a prankster just looking for a good time. More and more each day he turned into his father. His steady gaze, his muscular body, his posture... But Trunks had her brains and wits. Even though she loved Trunks, she always thought about having a girl. Of course, Bulma knew, Vegeta would never allow it. He already had enough of Trunks. Bulma sighed and continued her scrubbing. "Fallin'..."  
  
"What is that awful sound coming out of your mouth, woman?"  
  
Bulma gasped and dropped a plate. She turned around to be faced to Vegeta.  
"Kami, Vegeta! Don't do that!" She growled and swept up the glass and then threrw it in the trash. Vegeta smirked and made it that she was between the counter and himself. "What's up with you?"Bulma asked annoyed. He pressed harder against her until their hips grinded together. "What? You don't like this?" he asked smugly. Bulma humphed, "What if I dont? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"This," Vegeta replied and pressed his lips hard onto hers. She couldn't refuse and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She laced her arms around his body and sucked on his bottom lip gently as she pulled away. Suddenly, a huge rumbling shook the whole house and Bulma fell onto the ground as Vegeta grasped onto the counter edge. Yells could be heard coming from the other room. "What's happening?" "Mommy!" "Wow, an earthquake!" "Goku, we don't have earthquakes here!"  
  
Bulma gasped as she was banged against the cabinets, "What the hell is going on, Vegeta?!" "I don't know, woman!" Vegeta remarked sarcastically. All of a sudden, the rumbling stopped. Everything was silent as Bulma scrambled to her feet and latched on to Vegeta's arm. "Kami...Veggie, go check it out..." Vegeta sighed and pushed Bulma off of him as he flew outside. He found that Goku was already out there. "Did you feel that, Vegeta?"   
"Yeah, Kakarot."   
"It was like some sort of dimention-changing power..."  
  
Goku's eyes wondered over to a huge thing sitting in the woods. He noticed Vegeta fly away to search for the power. He turned back to the thing, flew over to it and kneeled down. "Capsule Corp.?" he puzzled, running his fingers over the words. This capsule sort of thing was the size of a space pod and was painted silver. Spontaneously, the door slid open and a person stepped out. When it caught a glance of the muscular man in front of it, it clasped its hands over its mouth and gasped.*  
__________________________________________________________________  
a/n: Muwaha! Not really a cliffhanger, but it'll keep you reading. (hopefully)  
Sorry so short, I just sped through it. I promise next time I'll write it more thoroughly.^_^ REVIEW!  
  
*s u g a r RUSH*  
-Lau-chan 


End file.
